


pudding cat

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Translation, kurokenmonth, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: Kenma jest jak kot, TŁUMACZENIE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you and me and all we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065805) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



Kenma jest jak kot.

Jego oczy są złote, a światło błyszczy w nich w hipnotyzujący sposób, szczególnie w ciemności. Są bystre, inteligentne i niewiarygodnie spostrzegawcze. Kuroo może praktycznie usłyszeć, jak przekręcają się za nimi trybiki. Śledzą ruch na boisku lub na ekranie, na czymkolwiek właściwie, z przerażającą precyzją.

Czasem Kuro może przysiąc, że te oczy wpatrują się w niego, jak gdyby mogły ujrzeć jego własną duszę. To straszne, ale również dziwnie ekscytujące.

Kenma lubi się włóczyć.

Idą razem, Kuroo nuci sobie pod nosem, a Kenma klika na telefonie, kiedy nagle Kuroo zerka obok, do tyłu, ale jego mały, budynio-głowy cień już zniknął. Wtedy nie jest zabawnie. Kuroo biega dookoła, panikując, gdy jego wyobraźnia podsuwa mu najgorsze scenariusze, bo pomimo tego, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest niezaprzeczalnie inteligentny, nie radzi sobie najlepiej na nieznanym terenie.

Kiedy Kuroo wreszcie znajduje Kenmę, chłopak zerka na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, złotymi oczami i mówi „Co ci zajęło tyle czasu?"

Jak na takiego genialnego siatkarza i ucznia w ogóle, Kenma jest niesłychanie leniwy. Z całego serca nienawidzi poranków. Budzik zadzwoni raz, drugi, trzeci, a Kenma dalej będzie się wkopywał pod ciepły kokon z kołdry. Kuroo musi fizycznie wyciągnąć chłopaka, który w innym wypadku przespałby pierwszy dzwonek. Jeśli Kuroo automatycznie nie wprosi się do Kenmy, by zapewnić mu towarzystwo i upewnić się, że pojawi się na treningu, młodszy chłopak prawdopodobnie nawet nie próbowałby tworzyć życia społecznego. Nie ma w tym nic złego, jednak czasami Kuroo zastanawia się, czy Kenma nie czuje się samotny. Dlatego jest w pewnym sensie jak durny właściciel kota, wyciągający dłoń w stronę budyniowej głowy, nawet jeśli na jego ręce wciąż widnieją zadrapania po wcześniejszych, nieudanych próbach.

Kenma nie lubi, gdy ludzie mówią mu, co ma robić.

Nieważne, czy chodzi o jego rodziców, senpai czy przyjaciela: Kenma dobrze to ukrywa, ale wewnętrznie narzeka i biadoli. Będzie współpracował, jednak koniec końców wymknie się do jakiegoś opustoszałego kąta, gdzie wyciągnie swoją grę albo po prostu się zdrzemnie. Ludzie często oczekują, że Kuroo po prostu pójdzie i się tym zajmie –rozwinął u siebie coś w rodzaju szóstego zmysłu, wyczuwającego kryjówki Kenmy. Przekonanie chłopaka do wyjścia z ukrycia to jednak kompletnie inna sprawa. (Kuroo przyznaje, że najczęściej kończą ściśnięci przy sobie pod schodami, przysypiając i udając, że ignorują przyszłe konsekwencje).

Kenma śpi jak kot.

Kiedy wreszcie ułoży się do snu, po godzinach walki z wysokiej rozdzielczości bossami z lochów, będzie się wiercił pod poduszkami i pościelą, aż jest pod nimi praktycznie zakopany. I tak będzie dalej układał się i wtulał w kołdrę, aż cały będzie zwinięty w kulkę i otoczony ciepłem. Kuroo stracił już rachubę, ile razy obudził się z Kenmą, rozgrzanym i ziewającym, wtulającym się z zamkniętymi oczami w jego klatkę piersiową. W końcu Kuroo przyzwyczaja się do tego, po tym jak wiele razy dostawał świra, bo Kenma! Jest! Tak! Blisko! I jest przy tym okropnie uroczy.

Zdarza się to nie tylko kiedy Kenma kończy walczyć po całym dniu, ale również popołudniami, kiedy są sami we dwoje, na sofie, pod drzewem, w sypialni. Czasami nawet kiedy są z przyjaciółmi albo drużyną. Gdy robi się cicho, leniwie i wolno, a słońce świeci delikatnie _,_ Kenma najzwyczajniej w świecie podkrada się i opada na kolana Kuroo, albo po prostu się o niego opiera i bezbronnie zamyka oczy.

Do tego Kuroo też się przyzwyczaja.

Jeśli chodzi o terytorium i zaborczość, Kenma również reaguje jak kot. Można tego nie zauważyć albo się zdziwić, jeśli nie jest się z nim blisko, ale Kuroo zna swojego najlepszego przyjaciela od stóp do głów i wspak. Kenma nigdy nie odbiera tego, co uważa za swoje siłowo lub poprzez wymuszenie, ale ukazuje swój upór w inny sposób. Szybki rzut złotymi oczami podążającymi za Kuroo, kiedy znika z pola widzenia, małe szarpnięcie za tył jego koszulki, kiedy zaczyna go ponosić razem z Bokuto i resztą, maleńka zmarszczka na czole budyniowej głowy, gdy Kuroo przed obiadem zabiera mu szarlotkę. To wszystko małe rzeczy, których Kenma nie może ukryć, ale je Kuroo również akceptuje jako część jego przyjaciela.

Do Kenmy trudno się zbliżyć.

Jeśli próbujesz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, długo czasu minie, zanim się do ciebie przekona. Kuroo wie o tym z własnego doświadczenia – dni, tygodnie i tak dużo kieszonkowego wymienionego na najnowsze gry wideo, poświęcone, by tylko móc przedstawiać Kenmę innym ludziom jako „mój najlepsiejszy przyjaciel na świecie!". To nie tak, że Kenma jest aspołeczny, tylko przez większość czasu nie wie, jak się wyrazić. A czasami jest po prostu zimny i ponury i nawet Kuroo nie może bo wywabić ze skorupy. I to też jest w porządku, bo Kenma lubi swoją samotność.

Niekiedy Kuroo nie jest w stanie powiedzieć co się dzieje w tej jego ładnej główce, a to go przeraża. Bo jeśli Kuroo, osoba najbliższa sercu Kenmy (a przynajmniej sam chciałby w to wierzyć) nie może odgadnąć odległych myśli chłopaka, to kto to zrobi? Kto będzie w stanie wyciągnąć ręke do tego koto-podobnego chłopaka, tej pięknej enigmy, cichego, współczującego chłopca, który w dłoniach trzyma całe, bijące serce Kuroo?

Lecz kiedy już przedrzesz się przez stalowy, zewnętrzny mur Kenmy, obsypie cię on tą promieniującą, ciepłą uwagą, tak cichą że łatwo ją przeoczyć. Okazuje on swoją wdzięczność i zrozumienie i troskę małymi sposobami: pamiętając małe szczegóły, o których wspomniałeś w rozmowie wieki temu, dzieląc się z tobą swoją szarlotką, zatrzymując grę, by posłuchać o twoich problemach. Kiedy to robi, Kuroo znów czuje, jak wyjątkowy i wdzięczny jest, że ma takiego przyjaciela jak Kenma. Bo nawet jeśli Kenma potrafi zwalić go z piedestału o kilka stopni swoją chłodną logiką i szczerymi komentarzami, to budyniogłowy zaraz podbudowuje go z powrotem wyciągniętą ręką na boisku, swoimi zaróżowionymi policzkami, gdy duka kompromitujący tekst z jakiejś mangi, bo chciał, żeby Kuroo poczuł się lepiej, swoim stłumionym śmiechem, kiedy chwyta większego chłopaka i nigdy nie puszcza.

Kenma jest jak kot.

A Kuroo jest z pewnością ich wielbicielem.

**Author's Note:**

> To jest jeden z one-shotów z "you and me and all we were", ale ponieważ raczej nie przetłumaczę wszystkich, ja jeśli juz to na pewno nie od razu, to wrzucam osobno. Tytułu nie tłumaczę, albowiem "budyniowy kot" w porównaniu do "pudding cat" brzmi tragicznie, przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu. Ale jeśli ma ktoś jakiś pomysł, to ja bardzo chętnie go poznam :)  
> -blankets


End file.
